Keep Holding On
by brigittefitzgerald
Summary: CuteBoyGodJoan. Cute Boy God comforts Joan after Trail and Errors. Possibly GothGodJoan later on. My first JoA fic, please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own Joan of Arcadia or any of the characters. CBS does I guess, except oh that's right! They cancelled the show! I loved this show. sniffle

Summary: Set a few days after Trail and Error. Cute Boy God comforts Joan.

Pairings: CuteBoyGod/Joan, possibly later GothGod/Joan (hey it's the same person, it's not like cheating or anything)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joan walked through the park thinking about nothing in particular. That was her way of coping with Adam's betrayal, not thinking and reading. She found a tree and sat down against it, opening her book. Soon a shadow covered her light. She looked up to see in was God, in his teen form with the tan jacket. He smiled at her.

"I want you to hear something." God pushed a button on the boom box he was carrying and let the music play.

_You're not alone,_

_Together we stand,_

_I'll be by your side,_

_You know I'll take you hand._

_When it gets cold,_

_And it feels like the end,_

_There's no place to go,_

_You know I won't give in,_

_No I won't give in._

_Keep holding on,_

_Cause you know we'll make it through,_

_We'll make it through,_

_Just stay strong,_

_Cause you know I'm here for you,_

_I'm here for you._

At this God paused the song. He looked at Joan, who had started to cry. God put the boom box down and held Joan. He just held her until her sobs had disappeared. When her tears hand stopped she looked up at God,

"Thanks."

God looked into Joan's eyes and smiled,

"Joan, you know I love you right?"

Joan wiped her tear stained cheeks,

"Yeah, but you love everybody. It's your job."

God shook his head,

"No, Joan. You're special, that's why I chose you. I _really_ love you."

God gently brought Joan's forehead forward and kissed it. Then her nose, and then her mouth. It was a light kiss, just brushing her lips. Joan gasped at this and opened her mouth, she returned God's kiss and deepened it. She begged entrance into his mouth, which he gave, and her tongue explored his mouth, as his did hers. They broke away, God was smiling and Joan was a little in shock that she'd just done that.

God stood up and held out his hand for her. She took it and stood up.

"Dance with me?"

Joan took his other hand, "Forever."

God hit repeat on the song he'd played earlier and slowly danced with Joan. When the song had ended he looked at Joan,

"I have one more mission for you, Joan."

Joan looked at God, "Oh yeah, what's that?"

God pulled out a white box from his coat pocket and opened it, showing a sterling silver ring inside, "Marry me."

It wasn't a question it was a statement. Joan looked down and found herself in a off the shoulder white wedding dress. God was still in his trademark jacket. The park was no longer the park, it was a church where nobody was there except God's other forms. As Joan looked at them, Goth God winked at her.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

Joan looked at Cute Boy God, who squeezed her hand smiled at her.

"I…….I-I-I" Joan stuttered,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joan sat up in bed and exclaimed, "What the hell was that about? Oh you have some questions to answer, buddy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it, read and review. My first JoA fanfic. Yeah that's about it! Okay bye!


	2. Cafeteria

A/N: Joan of Arcadia and its characters do not belong to me. I'm simply borrowing them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day at school Joan looked all through the halls for a sight of God. She couldn't find him, in any of his forms. She went through her morning classes just waiting for the bell to ring so that she could resume her hunt for him. By the time lunch came around, she was losing her temper. She sat alone at a table and stabbed her food, not eating any.

"He's never around when you fucking need him," Joan grumbled and stabbed her slice of "pure" beef.

From underneath her top eyelids, she could see the chair opposite her move out from the table, and a pair of arms slid into her view.

"Hi, Joan."

Joan looked up to see none other than Cute Boy God staring at her and smiling. She gave him a sarcastic smile and jabbed her fork at him.

"Okay two things are really starting to piss me off. One: you're never around when I actually _want _to see you. Two: what was that dream last night?"

God smirked at her, "Your dream was just your subconscious manifesting itself, and I'm always around, you just can't always see me."

Joan waved her fork around as if to dismiss this.

"No-NO! I want to know why you kissed me and asked me to marry you. Or better yet told me to marry you. Was that just me dreaming, or did you have something to do with it?"

God's smile widened, and if Joan wasn't mistaken, he laughed. He raised his hands in submission.

"Okay, okay! The kiss was me. The marrying thing…..well, that could happen, but it's up to you."

Joan glared at him.

"You told me it was one of my missions! You know that I don't say no to any of the "suggestions" or missions you give me! Do I have to marry you?! Is that even _allowed???_"

God stood up and leaned into the table and gave Joan a kiss.

"Free will, Joan. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Eat your peas, they're good for you."

With that God smiled one last time and walked away, giving his backwards wave. Joan sat there in surprise and stabbed a pea with her fork, she glared at it.

"I'll do it, but I don't have to like it!"

She shoved the pea in her mouth and swallowed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it! Read and Review. And this is going to be a series not just a one shot. So lean back and enjoy the ride.


	3. Quit Stalking Me!

Disclaimer: Joan of Arcadia does not belong to me. It belongs to CBS, well it did.

A/N: I am so sorry about the period of no updates on this. I had too much stuff to do. But now, I just started watching the Pilot of Joan of Arcadia and it got me in the mood to write again!

Chapter 3: Quit Stalking Me

Joan's evening was uneventful, she spent most of it doing homework for AP Chem. Unfortunately, Grace and Adam were elsewhere, so she had to figure out the problem by herself until tomorrow.

She went o bed and thankfully did not have any Cute Boy God dreams. Just your normal, dream. One was about Kevin and her opening up a bakery in Paris, and all the people were mad at her because she didn't speak French. Even Kevin was yelling at her in French. Then a croissant got up and somehow got a hold of a butcher's knife and chased her up the Eiffel Tower. Then she woke up.

Joan struggled to make it to her first class, which was, ironically, French. She sat down at her desk and opened her textbook and proceeded to drone alone with the teacher. Tired of looking at her textbook and only understanding half of the words, she looked around the classroom.

Then she saw him.

He was sitting there talking along with the teacher, in perfect French. He turned his head and his eyes met hers and he smiled at her. His corduroy jacket hanging off the back of the chair. His head faced the front again as the teacher, Mrs. Jenkins, asked him a question,

"Vouler vous lire le paragraph suivant si-vu-plait?" she switched back to English as she continued to look at Cute Boy God, "I'm sorry, I'm blanking on your name."

Cute Boy God smiled and straightened up in his chair, "Sam," he stated.

The rest of the class was a blur. Joan couldn't believe that God was sitting there in her class, actually taking part, and he had given himself a name, Sam. The next thing she knew the bell rang and 'Sam' was coming up to her.

He smiled at her, "Hey Joan," he pulled his corduroy jacket back on, "How'd you like class?"

"I liked the part when you weren't in my class, Sam!" She whispered at him in almost a hiss. "And since when are you 'Sam'?" she questioned him.

He shrugged, that smile still on his face, "I figured you couldn't go around calling me by my real name, so 'Sam' is my alias, at least in this form." He looked down at his body.

Joan, fed up by his appearing to her in her French class, walked away from him and out into the hall. When she stopped he was right beside her again, she jumped a little and closed her eyes, "God! I mean—Sam, don't do that!!" she exclaimed.

Sam laughed a little, "Sorry about that."

Joan continued walking to her next class, Sam keeping stride next to her. She entered AP Chem and found that Sam entered with her. She turned to face him, one of her eyebrows arched, "What're you doing?"

"I'm going to class, what does it look like?" he replied.

Joan pointed one index finger at his face, "Don't be snippy with me," Sam laughed at the comment, "No! Stop it. You're not in this class so quit stalking me!" she left him standing in the doorway as she made her way to her seat in between Grace and Adam.

(AN: I'm sorry I cannot remember the AP Chem teacher's name at the moment.)

"Attention students, we have a new student joining us today. His name is Sam Monroe. Please let him feel the welcoming vibrations, and you may take a seat next to Girardi, Polk, and Rove."

Joan's eyes widened and then she let her head fall to the desk. "Not happening." She muttered to herself.

A/N: Mwahaha he's now her stalker! Okay no not really he just wants to get to know her better. And what better way than being in all her classes. Yeah I took the name Sam from Kris' character in Ginger Snaps and Monroe cause I was thinking of Marilyn Monroe.


	4. Bad Situation, Now Worse

Disclaimer: I do not own Joan of Arcadia, the places, characters, plot settings, you know stuff like that.

AN: I am so sorry for the very long absence, but I have a reason, and it's a good one. See my computer got a virus and it kind of had a computer version of a heart attack. So finally we take it to the doctors and he fixes it and I just got it back 2 weeks ago, and I just reinstalled Word and all those like 5 minutes ago. I'm watching Joan of Arcadia and am inspired.

Chapter 3: Monster Book and God

Joan screwed up her nose as Sam sat down between her and Adam. She rolled up her eyes towards the ceiling and placed her left arm on the counter and leaned on it so that she wouldn't have to look at Sam. Joan wandered in and out of listening to Ms. Lishack for the longest hour of her life.

The bell rang and Joan packed up her bag as quick as she could hoping that she could lose Sam in the hallway crowd. As luck would have it, he was right beside her the whole time, somehow moving in and out of everyone in his way between himself and Joan.

"So Joan, what's your next class?" He asked as he caught her stopping at her locker to get her books.

Joan dumped her books from AP Chem into her locker and grabbed her next books. She looked into her locker and addressed it rather than the guy standing beside her, she could feel him watching her. "Well if you must know, which I think you probably already do, since you're omniscient or whatever, it's English."

"Perfect," He smiled at her again, meeting her eyes. Joan wished she could smack that grin off his face, but knew that if she did she'd probably burn all eternity burning in hell.

Joan smirked back at him, "Per-fect. Let me think, you have that class too?" Sam did nothing, "Of course you do. Come on." Joan finished pulling him along by the sleeve of his jacket.

She let him go as they entered the room and on the blackboard were names paired off into pairs under a big heading of "Group Projects" Joan scrolled down to her name and saw connected to her with a big arrow was God, or Sam Monroe as he was known to all of Arcadia High.

Joan rolled her eyes, great, Sam, again. Could this day go any worse? Well the one positive factor was that she hadn't dwelled on her breakup with Adam since Sam arrived in her life. Her English teacher droned on about how they had a week to complete a project on a selected book from their reading list, and that some groups would chose the same book but have different projects to present. Joan was handed a piece of paper that had all the groups and their book on it. Joan and Sam were assigned to do their project on Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. Joan couldn't help but smile, a book about playing God, with God. Fun times are sure to be had by all.

She glanced at Sam and smiled, he smiled back, and Joan really didn't want to slap his face at the moment.

That's it. I'm tired, in a bad mood and I just want to watch more Joan of Arcadia. Bye all.


	5. Cookies

Disclaimer: I do not own Joan of Arcadia, my God aren't you tired of me having to type this over and over?

Chapter 5: Cookies

It was 3:30, the school day was finally over. Except apparently Sam wasn't going to go home and leave Joan well enough alone. Joan pulled her hair out from under her shirt where some of it had decided to reside in the last class. She walked out of the school into the fresh air of Arcadia.

"I guess we're going to have to work together, huh Joan?" Joan jumped slightly and closed her eyes, silently cursing herself for forgetting that he was there.

"I guess, so I think we'll probably have to work on it at my house because we can't go to your house, obviously," she paused and looked at Sam, "You don't have a house that goes with that body do you?"

Sam walked closer to her, he was too close again, way too close. Joan backed away from him. "Notice how I'm not answering the question." Joan rolled her eyes as Sam referenced the first day she met him, right in this area almost a year ago now.

"My house it is then. Just don't act all Godly in front of my family because then they will think I'm crazy." Joan started walking home, not caring that Sam was right beside her. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Sam was opening up a copy of Frankenstein. Joan saw a security sticker still attached to it, one that stores take off before selling it. Her mouth dropped a little and looked from Sam to the book, "You stole that!" He looked up at her and shrugged a little, "Well, technically, everything is mine. So it's not so much stealing as it is claiming my property."

Joan made a raspberry noise with her lips and walked on. Soon enough they were at the front door of her house and she was rummaging around in her bag for her keys. Finding them she unlocked the door and closed it behind Sam. Joan walked into the kitchen and dumped her bag on the table, Sam doing the same. He pulled out a chair and sat down as he shrugged off his jacket, placing it on the back of the chair and continuing to read while Joan opened and closed cupboards.

Joan pulled out a half full bag of Chip Ahoy cookies and pulled them out of the packaging, causing a lot of crinkling. She placed them in the middle of the table and took one, biting into it as she took her copy of Frankenstein out and opened it to the first page. Sam looked at the cookies as though sizing them up and then took one and before biting into it, he smelled it, deciding it wasn't poisoned he bit into it.

Joan laughed as she watched Sam's mouth chew the cookie. "You smell your food?" She asked, barely able to contain her laughter. Sam pointed his cookie at her and swallowed, "Don't laugh at me." He said barely able to contain his own smile.

Half and hour later they had gotten through a few chapters of their book by taking turns reading it to one another. All the cookies were gone save one, which they were both staring at. Joan lunged at the same time as Sam and their hands landed on top of one another. Sam smiled very lightly at the contact, but Joan was just staring blankly at their hands. Sam grasped her hand and lifted it off the cookie placing it on the table and patting it, "Don't worry Joan, we'll share it." He took the cookie and broke it into half and handed one half to Joan, while biting into his own half.

Joan smiled, "You are so weird." Sam smiled back at her, "You have no idea."

"Well then give me an idea just how weird you are, Sam." She said as she placed her chin on her hand.

"I will, but good things come to those who wait Joan, Just be patient, and I'll show you things you've never dreamed of."

Read and Review! Yay 2 chapters in 2 days! There I'm back on track.

I really wish that there were more episodes with Kris Lemche in it.


End file.
